Trip: The Untold Stories
by thorney33
Summary: Trip; the trainer we all love to hate. But what would happen if he were the focus of the Black and White series; travelling around with Iris and Cilan on a path to Pokemon supremacy? Fighting not only his opponents but also the demons of his past. Can his new friends help him achieve his goal and become a better person along the way? May contain traces of Flavescentshipping.
1. Goodbye, Trip

**Hey guys! **

**I thought I'd start a reimagining of the Black and White series, which follows Trip instead of Ash. Like Ash, he will travel around with two companions; Iris and Cilan. Unlike my other Pokemon fan-fic on here, it will be a lot darker, edgier, and it will look into why Trip acts the way he does towards others and his Pokemon.**

**I wanted my characters to be a little older in this story, so I made the starting age to get Pokemon 14.**

**The first entry is called "Goodbye, Trip", and it details both the elation and heartache that Trip has to endure on his 14th birthday, the start of his remarkable journey.**

**I hope you enjoy reading, and any reviews are very much appreciated!**

**oOoOo**

_This is it. This is the day I've been waiting for my whole life. This time tomorrow, you will be a Pokemon owner. This time next week, you will be a fully fledged trainer. This time next year, you will be a fully fledged Pokemon master. This…is where it all begins._

The young boy's eyes shoot open, a subtle blue that shines in the little light entering the dark room. Brushing his brownish bangs out of his face, he looks over at the wall with a grin growing on his face. In big red writing, the words _'14__th__ BIRTHDAY!' _dominate the day. The grin grows even wider into a rare smile as the significance of this particular day dawns on the boy…the boy named Trip.

He was not expecting the grand gifts his friends normally received; money was always tight in their household, and his mother had never put much emphasis on birthdays, but he didn't care. Today was to be the biggest day of his life…the day his Pokemon journey was due to begin. Once the age of 14, children became eligible to claim one of three 'starter' Pokemon off the local Pokemon expert, Professor Aurea Juniper, and head off on their respective quests. His, from the very first dream he could remember, was to win 8 Unova Region badges and enter the Champion league. Unfortunately, bigger challenges would have to be crossed before he could even contemplate reaching those lofty heights.

Slipping quietly out of his bed, he walks to the window and opens the cheap curtains to find a miserable day outside. Not exactly what he had envisaged this day to be like. Dark and ominous rainclouds dominated the air, and the pitter-patter of soft rain on the tin roof was only broken by the occasional crash of thunder and brilliant flash of lightning, like a pack of Blitzle running amok along the skyline. An omen, perhaps? Trip shakes his head and turns away from the scene. He had never believed in omens or fortune. In the Pokemon world, it all came down to skill, talent, and perseverance…all three qualities he was confident he had in droves.

Pulling off his tattered pyjamas quickly and sliding into his similarly humble day clothes, Trip slowly opens his bedroom door and makes his way through the house to the kitchen. A small dwelling, it suggested a level of poverty not often experienced by those in the normally prosperous Unova region. The kitchen itself was a mess; dirty dishes strewn all over the sink, dirty water dripping onto the floor, and a tell-tale bottle of half consumed whisky on the table. This was the clear sign that something was wrong, and Trip had his suspicions he already knew what it was.

"Mum? Are you awake?"

Trip wondered why he ever bothered asking the question; his birthdays always played out the same way. He had wished that perhaps she would have changed her mind by now, but by all the evidence in the kitchen, it seemed as though this birthday, the one she had been dreading for years, was to be the worst of the lot.

Making his way into the living room, he was surprised to find her out of her usual position; the couch was empty, and all seemed strikingly normal. Maybe he was wrong…maybe she _had _changed her mind? Going on this journey with her blessing would be the greatest gift he could ever receive on this day. A weight coming off his shoulders that otherwise had the potential to ruin his bid for Pokemon supremacy.

"I'm in here, Trip."

The harsh tone of his mother rang out from the kitchen, and he slowly made his way back inside. Sitting at the table, red eyes peering at him from underneath the steam of a morning coffee, was with mother. Her brown hair covered most of her face, as could Trip's when he chose to wear it that way, but it was clearly one worn by years of hardship and despair. He had inherited his blue eyes from his father; his mother's were a crimson red; but this was not a fact that he liked to remind her of. If anything, he had a belief that she resented him for them at times.

"Morning, Mum."

The simple response is received with a low grunt from his mother, who sips her coffee thoughtfully. _She hasn't forgotten it was today, surely?_

"It's your birthday, isn't it?"

Trip nods in response. One could cut the tension with a knife. "And how old are you turning, dear?"

The word dear left her mouth tinged with enough poison to take down every Gym leader in the Unova region at once. He had to tread carefully here; his future hanging by a thread. "14. Old enough to…"

His mother's head snaps towards him, her red eyes starting straight through him with a fury she normally reserved for his father. "Old enough to what?"

"To, uh…you know. Old enough to start out on my journey."

Her eyebrows shoot up, as if surprised by this unforseen revelation. "On your journey?"

"My journey to become a Pokemon master, Mum."

His mother's hand slightly begins to shake at the mere mention of what she referred to as '_the P word_'. Her lips purse into an unhappy line as she rubs her forehead in exasperation. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't be doing any such thing."

"We never agreed that."

"There are far too many chores to be done around here, Trip! How can you expect me to look after myself if you are off gallivanting around the region on a fool's errand!"

A flash of annoyance waves over Trip's face; he did not like the times when his mother chose to berate his hopes and dreams. "I'm not a fool, Mum! I know what I'm doing; I know I'm good enough to do this…you just have to trust me. You have to let me go and try!"

"I'm not losing you as well, Trip! Your father…"

Again, Trip's nostrils flare. "I don't care about him! Just because he never came back, it doesn't mean I won't! I'm nothing like him."

His mother pushes her chair out and stands up. A tall woman, she towers over him with a glare that would rival anything that a wild Arbok could ever produce. "You are more like your father than you will ever know! This…obsession you both have…it's unhealthy! There is more to life than Pokemon!"

"I'm not obsessed! You just don't understand…you never have!"

"I understand all too well, boy. Now go to your room…I won't have any more discussion on the topic."

"But I…"

"I said _go to your room_!"

A small flick of saliva flies out of his mother's shouting mouth and hits Trip on the face. He wipes it off with a grimace and, before he realises what he is doing, he grabs the steaming mug of coffee and throws it across the room. The mug shatters into a million pieces; the hot brown liquid dripping down the wall and onto the floor, forming small pools. He runs from the room before his mother, looking at the shattered pieces in disbelief, can do anything.

**oOoOo**

_Don't cry. Never let her see you cry. Never let anybody see you cry…what are you, weak? No way…you are better than that…stronger than that._

Trip lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything he had ever wanted…it was so close, but the idea that it might be all taken away from him…it stabbed his gut so deep he thought he'd never breathe again. Doing anything else had never crossed his mind; he was going to be a Pokemon master. It's all he ever wanted to be…and if he couldn't do that…what was the point of everything?

Crawling up to the window, he looked outside to see the storm partially subsiding. A few children, people he had spent years with at school, outside playing with their Pokemon. A small boy with red hair ran along with his Tepig, laughing at the small flames shooting out of it's nose. A girl giggled playfully as her Snivy played with her hair with it's vines. A boy, a bit older, also caught Trip's attention. A spring in his step, a red cap pulled over his messy black hair, and a determined look in his eye. But what really caught his eye was the Pokemon sitting on his shoulder; something not often seen in the Unova region. A Pikachu, the electric type from Kanto. The bright yellow being scurried around his shoulder happily, as he laughed and patted it heartily.

"Wow…a Pikachu…"

Pressing his nose against the glass, he was again reminded of why he wanted to start on his journey. A rare Pokemon from another land! This dream was his ticket to countless adventures, experiences, and successes! He couldn't give it up now!

Rushing away from the window, be grabs his backpack from the floor and anything of any use, thrusting them onto the bed. Fortunately, or unfortunately as it might be, there were not many things he had any intention of keeping with him; a small book entitled '_Guide to Unova Pokemon'_, containing a full map of the region; a watch; a packet of small matches he had been stealing from the kitchen over some weeks; and a picture of his mother. Looking at the photo, a twinge of sadness comes over him. After some hesitation, he slides it into the bag and hops off the bed. He opens the door quietly and begins to again sneak toward the kitchen.

**oOoOo**

Peering into the kitchen, he is relieved to see that the coast is clear. The stain of coffee remains on the wall and floor, and a look of guilt flashes across Trip's face; but only for a second. With one hand on the doorknob, he is mere seconds from beginning his journey. He notices that his hand is shaking, and he stops it with a smile. No point showing weakness now.

_Zzzz…_

Trip is interrupted by the sound of a heavy snoring coming from the living room. Walking softly as to not awaken the sleeper, he peeks his head around the corner to spot the sadly predictable sight of his mother on the couch, empty bottle of whisky laying on the floor. The vapours leaving her mouth hit him and he retches slightly. Covering his mouth and his inhibitions, he silently walks to her side and leans over her pathetic form.

He didn't blame his mother for the way she had acted...not really. Brushing his hands lightly over her cheek, he could feel the years of pain and longing residing in the form of premature wrinkles, taking away her beauty of years past. Her hatred of all things Pokemon was no fault of her own; but also, no fault of his.

_Surely it would be unfair to stay because of what happened years ago? I can't let it get in the way of what I want…what I've always wanted._

Making his decision, Trip stands up and slowly makes his way towards the front door. Looking around the house, he realised with a jolt that this would be the last time he would ever see it. Suffice to say, once he was Pokemon master, this dwelling would no longer be suitable. He had no intentions of ever setting foot in the reminder of where he had come from again…his eyes were now firmly planted on the future. The past was exactly that…a horrible reminder of what he never wanted to become.

"Goodbye, Mum."

Looking back with a hint of sadness etched into his normally stoic face, Trip closes the door with purpose. From here on in, he would have to go it alone. Sighing to himself, he disappears quickly into the fog, and away from the safety of his mother and home.

Back inside the house, the sound of Trip's fading footsteps are soon joined by those of his sniffling mother, who rolls over on the couch and looks towards the door with heartbreak written all over her face. Staggering to her feet, she walks over to the window, but Trip is already out of sight. She can see nothing but the playing of other children with their Pokemon in the fog that is quickly enveloping the town.

"Goodbye, Trip."

**oOoOo**

**I hope you enjoyed seeing another side of Trip!**

**Read/review, let me know what you thought so far, what you'd like to see in the future, where you think I might go with the story!**

**- thorney33 -**


	2. The Choice

**Hello again!**

**This is the second chapter in the adventures of Trip, and he finally gets to meet his first Pokemon! This chapter is entitled "The Choice". Enjoy!**

**oOoOo**

_Step one…check. Now, the hard work starts. But first things first…_

A small gleam of sweat drips off Trip's brow as he rests his hand on the large red door of the local Pokemon lab. Sweating on a day as cold as this? It could only be nerves.

_Nerves are for wimps. Come on! Do it!_

Wiping the dreaded sweat off his brow, he grins in anticipation and enters the building. Despite it's proximity to his home, he had never entered it before; his mother would never let him, of course; but he also believed himself unworthy of entering until he was ready to begin his journey. Now, it was all about to change. Taking a deep breath, he looks around with a frown; plain and simple…an unglamorous place to begin what was sure to be a long and exciting career. Oh well…it would have to do.

"Hello, Trip. Happy Birthday!"

Spinning quickly around, Trip finds himself face to face with Professor Juniper; resident Pokemon expert in Nuvema Town, and widely respected around the entire Unova region. A youthful face belying the stresses of her job, Juniper prided herself in maintaining a good level of physical fitness in spite of her tight schedule.

"Thanks, Professor Juniper."

With a knowing smile, Juniper doesn't hesitate in getting straight into business. This was something Trip respected about her; if there was anything he hated, it was people wasting his valuable time.

"I am right in guessing you are 14 today, yes?"

"That's right, Professor."

"It's actually not much of a guess, Trip. You've been reminding me this day each year that you were getting one year closer."

Trip blushes at this; it was important that he didn't let outsiders see how passionate he was about starting this quest. Passion leads to emotion, and emotion leads to sloppiness. The more detached he seemed, the better he'd be in the long run. His mother was an emotional person; look where that had gotten her.

"Oh, well…"

Juniper laughs at the boy's hesitation. She had known Trip's family for some years, and as such had quietly kept an eye on the skinny boy in the run down shack on the edge of town. She had met the mother, an odd women who kept mainly to herself, on several occasions; but had very little recollection about Trip's father. But looking at the conditions he had left his wife and child in, perhaps that wasn't a bad thing.

"It's fine, Trip. I know you must be dying to meet your new friend."

Juniper nods her head to one of the lab technicians, who in a second begins to wheel a trolley out towards Trip. Peering up onto the shiny surface, he can not help but to grin at the sight. There, in all their glory, lay three red Pokeballs…surely containing the three starter Pokemon of the Unova region. In a small container next to them, five more Pokeballs, probably empty, sit alongside a small metallic object that shines with the lights reflecting off of it.

"Here we are, Trip. Inside these three Pokeballs are the three starter Pokemon…"

"Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott!" Trip blurts out excitedly. _So much for seeming detached_…

Juniper, however, looks impressed. "Exactly right! I see you've done your homework."

"For 14 years, ma'am."

Juniper grabs the three balls and thrusts them into the air. Suddenly, the whole world seems to be moving in slow motion. Trip looks on as the balls hit the ground slowly, then burst open in a sea of shimmering red. The red lights flash out onto the floor, and slowly take shape. In a few short seconds, three different Pokemon are looking at Trip with expectant stares.

"There you are, Trip. You may choose one…and only one. Take all the time you need!"

Leaning over the first Pokemon, Trip whispers to himself in amazement. "Wow…an Oshawott."

The Oshawott looks back at Trip with a mischievous look upon it's white face. Below it's bear-like white face, a small shell of sorts sits like a sore thumb upon it's blue body. A worthy Pokemon for some, but was it for him? A water type…a lot of advantages, sure…but did it suit his fiery personality as much as say, a…

…Tepig. The small fire pig stares up at him with curiosity, and he returns the favour in kind. He'd always heard of strong fire type starter Pokemon from different lands…Charmander from the Kanto region, for instance…but for whatever reason, he found Tepig to be somewhat disappointing. Having a Pokemon in the shape of a pig just didn't feel his style. Shaking his head slightly at the Tepig, it lowers it's head in sad acknowledgment.

Last, but not least in Trip's mind, was Snivy. Leaning down to get a closer look, he smiles as the small grass type turns it's head away in mock vanity. This Pokemon clearly has spunk. A slim green body belies the strength held within, and with impressive moves such as Leaf Tornado and Leaf Blade surely to be in it's repertoire, it just made sense. It felt right.

"Uh…I'll take the Snivy."

Juniper's smile is only matched by that of Snivy, gloating over it's two starter rivals, who look dejected as they are returned to their Pokeballs. Much like Trip, however, Snivy is quick to ensure this smile goes unseen. A fact, however, not unnoticed by the boy. If there was any need for confirmation that he had made the right choice, that was it. This Snivy was meant to be his.

"Excellent! Here you go, Trip."

Handing Trip the Pokeball, he takes a moment to savour everything. The first feel of an actual metallic Pokeball in his hand, the look of slight disdain in Snivy's eyes at the thought of being sent back to the ball…if this was what being a trainer would be like, he couldn't wait. Mustering the most powerful voice possible, he uttered the phrase that would be heard around the world in a matter of years. "Snivy, return!"

In a flash of red, the Pokemon returned to the ball. Pocketing the ball, Trip quickly turns to the other treasures now being handed to him by the Professor.

"As you know, you are allowed to carry five other Pokemon with you, so here are your Pokeballs…and this is your Pokedex."

Taking the small metallic object in his hands, a sense of pride comes over Trip. In his household growing up, there had been little chance to enjoy small luxuries like this. And while his mother had never liked accepting charity, exceptions could be made here; this would help him become a Pokemon master, and all new trainers received them.

"Thanks, Professor Juniper…for everything."

"You know it's my pleasure. This is the part of my job I enjoy the most; seeing young trainers like you off on the first step of their journey fills me with a pride that can't be matched anywhere else."

Juniper's eyebrows rise slightly as the two begin to walk towards the door of the lab. "Your mother feels the same pride, I assume?"

Trip looks away slightly; a move that does not go unnoticed by Professor Juniper. The worries she had about the very family he was leaving coming to fruition, perhaps? She bends over slightly to get to his eye level, and looks at him with a high degree of care. "Trip…are you sure you are OK?"

Mustering up as much defiance as possible, he looks at the Professor dead in the eyes, no emotion written whatsoever on his face. "I'm fine."

"If there is anything you need, you know how to reach the lab. We…I…just want you to know that you don't need to go on this journey alone."

Juniper slides the door open as the two reach it and walk outside. Looking up, Trip grins to himself as the sun pokes it's way through the clouds and onto him. _A bright future indeed._

"I appreciate the concern…but I'm not like these other trainers…"

Trip nods his head towards a group of four children playing with their own Pokemon at the other edge of the clearing.

"…I want to do this alone…my way. And I can't have anybody slowing me down."

"You need to know that asking people for help isn't them slowing you down, Trip. Nobody can ever walk the path to Pokemon mastery alone."

Trip shakes his head slightly. Even Professor Juniper didn't understand what he intended to do…who he was underneath. It was just a matter of time before the whole world would know who Trip was. But until then…it was best kept to himself.

"Bye, Professor. Thanks for everything."

Trip walks away with a sudden burst of energy, as if wanting to leave both the shackles of the town and the awkward conversation with the Pokemon expert. Looking down at his holey shoes, he wondered how far his travels would take him. He smiles as he realises he already knows the answer…_as many as it takes_.

"Make sure you call, Trip! And write to your mother! She'll be worried about…"

The young man doesn't even look back as he leaves the clearing, leaving Juniper shaking her head sadly and re-entering the lab.

_From here on in, never look back. Only look forward…one step at a time._

**oOoOo**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Trip's untold story!**

**In the next episode, Trip will meet his main rival and have his first ever Pokemon battle!**


	3. The Rival

**Hello guys!**

**Today, we continue on Trip's journey! Along the way, he meets another trainer who is itching for his first battle in the Unova region. As such, this chapter is called "The Rival".**

**Enjoy! Read and review please!**

**oOoOo**

_Nearly there…the outskirts of the town that has held me back for so many years…_

"Hey, wait up!"

Rolling his eyes at yet another setback, Trip turns around slowly to spot a trainer running towards him with a gleam of determination in his eye. In an instant, he recognizes the trainer as the one he had spotted out of his bedroom window; not only because of the bright red hat atop his messy black hair, but also for the telltale Pokemon perched upon his shoulder; a Pikachu.

"It's Trip, right?"

Trip looks back at the boy with some trepidation. If there was anything he had learned over the years, it was that strangers should always be treated with caution. _If you can't trust those you live with, then what are the odds of being safe with strangers?_

Mustering up the most defiant voice possible, he replies "Yeah…what's it to you?"

"I'm Ash…nice to meet you!"

The boy extends his hand and, after some hesitation, Trip does the same. The handshake is firm, with neither boy wanting to concede the dominant position so early. _At least he is competitive_, Trip thinks to himself. "What do you want?"

Ash looks somewhat taken aback at Trip's short response. "Oh…well, see I'm new to the Unova region…I'm from Pallet town in the Kanto region!"

_An outsider? _Now this was a concern. His parents had both taught him to be wary of those from other regions; the Unova region, they would say, was the most beautiful and powerful region in the entire world of Pokemon. The outsiders, of course, would refute this fact. But they were simply liars and cons; people not to be trusted. While he wasn't foolish enough to believe everything his parents, especially his father, had told him, it was hard to ignore such warnings completely.

"Pallet town, huh? You've certainly come a long way…"

The smile on Ash's face darkens somewhat as he catches the slightly amused tone Trip has responded in. "I'll have you know that Pallet town is…"

"Yeah, I don't care. Look, Ash…I'm starting out on my journey, and I don't want anything or anybody to slow me down already."

"I'm starting my Unova journey as well! And what's the best way to start a journey than with a battle!"

Trip looks at Pikachu, who sparks slightly on Ash's shoulder and cries at the word _battle_. His first challenge! It would look weak to decline…and he did have faith that the Snivy he had chosen would be more than up to the task, especially with him yelling out commands. But the prospect of fighting…nay, beating…a Pokemon so rarely seen in these parts? It was a chance too good to pass up.

A small smile falls over Trip's face. "You know what, Kanto? You're on."

Ash shows the same enthusiasm with a pump of his first and a wink to Pikachu. "One on one, first Pokemon unable to continue is the loser?"

"Sounds good to me," Trip says, backing away and taking out his Pokeball. "Snivy, come on out!"

He thrusts the ball onto the dirt, and Snivy comes out of the Pokeball. It turns back to Trip with a determined look on it's face. "Sni!"

Ash takes out his Pokedex and points it at Snivy, an impressed look on his face. "Wow, what's that?"

"_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands."_

"Nice Snivy, Trip!"

Trip takes out his own Pokedex and points it at Pikachu.

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."_

Trip's grin grows as his confidence does as well. "I hope you have another Pikachu that can charge this one after I'm done with it."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…Pikachu, you ready?"

The small Pikachu looks back at it's trainer with a grin and smiles. "Pika!"

"Let's go, Snivy!"

**oOoOo**

To the side of the clearing, these is a rustle in a large tree that goes unnoticed by both trainers. A branch creaks ever so slightly as a girl, darkened by the canopy shadows, makes her way with curiosity towards the sound of the impending battle. A slender girl with delicate tanned skin, her most distinctive feature is her long and luscious purple hair, carefully managed into a large tufts on either side of her face with a long section flowing behind her back. A naturally attractive girl with a pretty face and athletic build, her intriguing look is enhanced by her distinctive and almost tribal white clothing. Reaching down carefully onto the branch as to balance herself, she smiles at the sight of the two young trainers in the throes of their first Unova battles. "Check this out, Axew!"

"Axew!"

Her hair suddenly shakes as the small head of a Pokemon pokes its way out towards the battle with interest. A small dragon type, Axew's cute green face is punctured with dark red eyes and sharp looking tusks either side of it's mouth. The girl smiles at the sight of her Pokemon. "Let's watch."

**oOoOo**

Ash, ever the aggressor, makes the first move.

"OK, Pikachu…let's show Trip what being a Pokemon trainer is all about! Hit it with a Quick Attack!"

Before Trip can even react, a flash of yellow bursts across the clearing and runs straight into Snivy, who falls to the ground in surprise. "Snivy!"

Ash grins at the powerful hit as Pikachu runs back to his side. Trip, however, seems unconcerned as he smiles to himself. He is in his element…without even firing a shot himself, this is clearly where he is meant to be; what he was meant to do.

**oOoOo**

The girl gasps in surprise at the composure of the brown haired boy, who merely stands there as his Snivy gets to it's feet meekly. She looks to her Axew, as if for confirmation they are watching the same battle unfold.

"Why is he so calm? And why isn't he fighting back?"

**oOoOo**

Ash looks at Pikachu, confused, but the look is replaced by one of frustration quickly. "If he's not taking his turn, let's go again! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu nods and begins to run towards Snivy again, who looks back at Trip for instructions. He remains standing there, eyes now firmly on Pikachu. "Snivy…brace yourself…"

Snivy braces for impact just as it comes; Pikachu's tail becomes metallic and swings hard towards the grass Pokemon. It hits superbly; Snivy lets out a cry of pain as it is buffeted back towards Trip's feet. Pikachu runs back to Ash with glee at the hit. Ash, however, does not look so impressed.

"Fight back! Look at your Snivy…it's in pain!"

Trip smiles at the trainer's foolishness. "Exactly."

"Huh?"

"You just don't get it, Ash…I've been preparing my strategies for years. Every dream I had about battling, I'd write down and study. Every Pokemon from every region…I have a strategy to take each and every one down…as for Pikachu…"

Trip takes out his Pokedex and points at the Pikachu data.

"Your Pikachu knows Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle. I've already discounted Iron Tail and Quick Attack…Snivy took them with ease. As for your other attacks, they come from a distance…and we have the reach advantage."

"We'll see about that! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Snivy, here's your chance! Use Vine Whip to dodge, and follow it up with Leaf Blade!"

Pikachu sparks into action, shooting a powerful thrust of electricity straight towards Snivy. The grass Pokemon, however, has other ideas. Two small vines shoot out of it's back and firmly plant themselves on the ground, and with a push, shoot Snivy high up into the air over Pikachu.

Ash looks up with shock. "No way!"

Pikachu has no time to react. Snivy retracts the vines, and slams itself down towards Pikachu. His tail burns a bright green and…slam! The tail smacks Pikachu right in the face. Pikachu falls to the ground in pain, and Snivy Vine Whips it's way back in the air towards Trip.

**oOoOo**

The girl falls back against the tree trunk, seriously impressed. "Wow…what a combination!"

Axew nods it's head in agreement. "Axew!"

**oOoOo**

"See, Ash. I was just taking the hits to learn more about your Pikachu…and I've got to say, I hope not all trainers from the Kanto region are as weak as you…"

Ash clenches his fists in anger. How could a first time battler be besting him? "Pikachu, Volt Tackle, go!"

Pikachu nods, and runs towards Snivy with purpose. His body begins to spark, and soon he is covered with a bright yellow circle of electricity. Trip, however, does not look the least bit concerned.

"Volt Tackle? Thanks, Ash…now, you can take the damage from Snivy and from yourself as well! Snivy, finish Pikachu off with Leaf Tornado!"

Ash looks confused; a move he has never heard of? "Leaf Tornado?"

With a large smile, slightly cocky, over his face, Trip replies, "Welcome to Unova, Ash."

Snivy jumps in the air and begins to spin upside down. A small twister develops above him, and in a brief second, it has grown into a full blown tornado. Snivy moves towards the charging Pikachu, angling the tornado his way.

**oOoOo**

In the tree, the girl holds on for dear life as the winds blow her way. "Hold on, Axew!"

"Axew!"

The branches around the two begin to snap in the gust; this is one powerful Snivy…and one powerful move.

**oOoOo**

The tornado hits Pikachu full on, and his cries can be heard above the sound of the devastating wind.

"Pikachu!"

The sight is one to behold; Snivy controlling a large tornado, leaves flying through it madly, with a small glimmer of light in the middle of the destruction. Suddenly, the glimmer of light fades, and a small explosion is heard within the tornado as the Volt Tackle explodes. Pikachu comes flying out of the tornado, battered and bruised, and lands next to Ash with a thump. In a second, he is by it's side.

"Pikachu…are you OK?"

"Snivy, enough!"

Trip calls out the last instruction of the battle as Snivy calms down, and the tornado dissipates. Walking slowly towards Ash, he can not help but swell with pride. Pride in himself, pride in his Snivy, pride in all the hard work that had been done leading to this moment. He knew the work was only beginning, but this had been a good start; now he had to keep it going.

Ash gently places Pikachu down on the ground to rest. The poor Pokemon is breathing heavily and looks very weary from the tough battle.

"Wow, Trip…that is some Snivy you have there!"

"You don't have to tell _me_ that…Snivy, return."

Trip holds out the Pokeball and brings Snivy back to the Pokeball, tapping it slightly before returning it to his pocket.

"That was a great battle! What do you say…want to do it again sometime?"

Trip looks at the trainer up and down with a frown upon his face. _This had been too easy…where is the sport in winning easily again? _"We'll see, Ash…you see, I have bigger targets than you in my sights. I want to win 8 badges and then enter the Unova league."

"Same as me!"

Trip tries to hide a small chuckle. "You? Make the Unova league?"

Annoyingly, Ash smiles back at Trip rather than retaliate. "You enjoy this win, Trip. Because the next time we battle, it'll be a different story."

Trip smirks and walks away from the trainer. He turns around to spot Ash walking in the opposite direction; back towards the Pokemon centre, the hostel for the defeated.

"Oh, Ash?"

Ash turns around with a glimmer of hope for the friendship yet.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry…_I did enjoy it_."

Turning around and making his way back onto the path out of town, a sense of accomplishment comes over him. Looking down at his Pokeballs, he pats his pocket with satisfaction and excitement.

_Next stop…the Striaton City gym._

A rustling in the trees stops Trip in his tracks; but when he looks up, there is nothing there. Shaking his head, he leaves the clearing and enters the forest.

In a nearby tree, the girl looks down at him in interest, a slight smile on her face. With a flash, she grabs a vine and swings into the dank forest as well.

**oOoOo**

**So Trip's first battle has ended in a resounding victory over Ash! **

**In the next chapter, we will meet the first of Trip's travelling buddies.**

**Tune in then! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hey everybody!**

**Now that Trip has his first battle under his belt, it's time for him to continue on his journey! However, it is time for him to make a new friend…well, maybe not a friend quite yet. We'll call it complicated!**

**This chapter is called "I'm Sorry".**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**oOoOo**

_One from one…perfect record. But there had to be bigger challenges ahead than some kid from the Kanto region…_

_Snap!_

Spinning around once again, Trip frowns as for the umpteenth time he sees nothing but the empty path behind him and the trees blowing in the gentle breeze. Since he had walked away from the battle with Ash predictably triumphant, he hadn't been able to shake the feeling that there was somebody following him. This wariness had served him well in the past, and it was bound to serve him well on the journey.

The road to the first gym, the Striaton city gym, had proven itself to be a bore so far. He had yet to see any Pokemon he considered strong enough to catch, despite the certainty he had felt that his team would have expanded by his first gym battle.

_I can't go to the first gym with only one Pokemon…_

_Snap!_

This time, Trip was sure he had heard something. Looking up, he could see a slender branch on a tree shaking slightly. It was time to drop the subtle act.

"Snivy, come on out and use Leaf Blade on that branch!

Trip quickly thrusts the Pokeball out and his Snivy, still pumped up from it's first battle, jumps out enthusiastically. Staring up at the tree with the same fierceness as Trip, Snivy's vines shoot quickly out of it's back and slash upwards at the branch. It whips through the leaves with ease, and the sound of gentle rustling is quickly followed by a howl of pain. The source of the howl, a teenage girl with long purple hair, soon comes into view as she begins to fall towards the ground. As much as he despised being followed, Trip wasn't sadistic; there was no point hurting the girl.

"Catch her, Snivy!"

Just as the girl is about to smash headfirst into the ground, the vines whip down and catch her around the waist. She shrieks as her hair flips over her head and lays across the ground. Curious, Trip walks over and examines the dangling girl. Before he gets a chance, Snivy's grip releases her and she hits the ground with a loud thud. In a flash, the girl has pulled back her hair to reveal an angry, but naturally pretty, face staring back at him.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for!"

Whilst slightly taken aback by the appearance and demeanour of this strange girl, Trip wasn't one to take kindly to being spoken to in such a manner. "I'll answer that when you tell me why you were following me!"

The girl blushes slightly, much to her disgust. _You don't know this boy; you don't owe him an explanation. _

"Who says I was following you! It's a free country, you know!"

"A free country in which you are allowed to spy on people's battles?"

The girl's mouth drops; she clearly did not know him very well. While Ash may not have noticed the girl watching their battle from up in the trees, Trip certainly had. Growing up, he had learned the virtue of keeping an eye on his surroundings. He was sure that if he hadn't, he wouldn't be alive to this day. But that was a story he rarely liked to dwell on for long…

"I…uh…"

"If you wanted my autograph, you only had to ask."

The girl rolls her eyes; if there was one thing she hated, it was arrogance. "You wish…look, I just happened to be heading the same was as you. So what?"

"So stay out of my way…I'm on a journey, and the last thing I need is anybody like you slowing me down."

Now the frown on the girl's face descended deeper into a look of pure rage. Who was this boy to talk to her like she was scum? Did she even know who she was; what she had done…what she was destined to do? "Somebody like me? I'll have you know that I'm Iris, and I'm going to be the best Dragon Master in all of Unova!"

An amused look passes over Trip's face. He could appreciate a girl who talked a big game, but her ambitions surpassed even what he would consider close to being realistic. "A Dragon Master? Don't you need a dragon type for that to…"

Trip's sentence trails off as he notices a pair of small green feet poking out of Iris's purple locks. Could it be? Before the girl can do anything to stop him, Trip whips out his Pokedex and points it at her hair.

"_Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp."_

So the girl wasn't lying…she already had a Dragon type Pokemon. But where did she get it? They were rare anywhere, but they were never found anywhere in this area. And while they took much time and patience to raise, he knew the payoff was well worth it…if there was any chance of getting his hands on one himself, maybe it was worth keeping this girl around for a while longer.

"Hmm…you have an Axew?"

At the sound of it's name, Axew jumps out of Iris's hair and turns to face Trip, who tries his hardest to seem unimpressed. Iris, however, is not so subtle with her emotions. With obvious glee she picks up Axew and tenderly rubs it's head with her slender fingers.

"Are you OK, Axew? That was quite _a fall_ we had."

The girl narrows her eyes at Trip. Her Pokemon, however, smiles at the boy; harbouring no ill feelings about the Vine Whip attack. "Axew!"

Trip grins back at the small creature. "Looks like Axew is a good judge of character. Or maybe he just knows a strong trainer when he sees one."

The girl rolls her eyes, but Trip notices a slight blush forming on her cheeks. He'd never spent much time around girls in his life; most of the girls in his town were more concerned about grooming Pokemon than training them. And in all honesty, his mother didn't exactly do the gender any favours. But this girl was different…sure, while he hadn't come to the stage where he'd decided to start chasing girls, she was objectively attractive. But beyond that, she clearly knew something about Pokemon…which gave them something in common straight away.

"Of course Axew is a good judge of character; he's mine, and I raise him right."

Trip rubs his chin in curiosity. "Where did you get him, anyway? I've never seen one around these parts before."

Now it was the girl's turn to smile; she was no fool. While she still hadn't decided entirely what had made her follow this mysterious boy into the woods, it didn't mean she was going to let him talk her into revealing her secrets. Not yet, anyway.

"That's for me to know…"

"…and for me to find out?"

"You wish…such a kid! What's _your_ name, anyway?"

What did she call him? _A kid_? He wouldn't normally let anybody, especially a girl, talk to him like this. But there was something about this girl…something that he couldn't quite put his finger on yet. She intrigued him greatly. "I'm Trip. Better known as the future Unova League Champion!"

The girl looks him up and down. While her clothes were rustic, his were best described as tatty. Not worthy of walking to the local PokeMart, let alone the Champion League in Unova. "You…a Champion?"

Her condescending tone shone through like a beacon through the night, as did her subtle glances at his somewhat underwhelming attire. He had been tolerant so far, but his background and past was still somewhat of a touchy topic for him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh…nothing. But maybe you should dream a little smaller?"

"Why? You saw me beat that trainer…"

"Yeah, that _kid_. Admit it, Trip, becoming the Champion of the entire Unova region is a pretty crazy dream."

Trip's fists curl up so tight that his fingers drain of all colour. So underneath that purple hair and those deep brown eyes she was nothing more than another doubter; somebody who tore him down before even giving him a chance? "So? What about you…want to become a Dragon Master? Then maybe you should try to catch something more than such a _pathetic_ Axew…"

This had struck a nerve, that was for sure. In an instant, the girl scoops Axew back into her hair before bolting in anger down the path and into the bushes; hidden underneath the dark undergrowth from Trip's sight. A strange feeling of guilt washes over the boy before he shrugs it off; she had deserved that, judging him like she had. Shaking his head, he walks back down the path. Stopping for an instant to turn back, as if expecting her to still be there, he continues along the road towards Striaton.

**oOoOo**

_Bang!_

The crash of thunder suited the girl's mood perfectly; how dare Trip call her Axew pathetic! Sure, it needed a lot of training to get where it needed to be, but she was going to put in the work. Looking across the branch towards the small Pokemon, nibbling madly on a large red apple, she couldn't help but smile. They had been through so much together already, and were sure to only get stronger from here. Just looking at Axew helped her get her oddly confused mind off…

…the mysterious boy. What had she even said to upset him, anyway? His clothes _were_ a shambles…typical teenage laziness, she supposed. It was no reason to snap at her like he had.

_But why did I follow him…_

Shaking her head, she distracts herself by grabbing Axew by one hand and a vine in the other. She loved the freedom of the outdoors, and swinging through the air like a mad-woman made her feel more alive than anything else in the world. Swinging over a small campsite of travellers, she glances down to see a small black Pokemon creating a shield for the rain with Protect, while a small Tepig shoots flames to keep the fire going. The sound of laughter emanated up towards her; he was definitely not there. She couldn't see him as the laughing type…nor the type to be travelling with too many others; she could see the spare sleeping bags sitting ready for somebody to jump into, protected by a clever cloth hanging over the end.

…_I'd travel with him…_

What was she thinking? Since she'd watched him destroy the other boy back in the clearing she had felt this strange yearning to get to know him more…to talk to him and find out where he was going, what he was doing, what his name was…she realised, with a slight giggle, that she had learned all those things already. His name was Trip…brown hair covering those delightful blue eyes…travelling to battle the nearest Gym, Striaton…wanting one day to be the…

_Girl…you've got to stop thinking about that…_

Her eyes open wide as she looks down, landing on the nearest branch in disbelief. _There he is! And what is he doing?_ Taking his pathetically small bag off his back, he looked to be madly sorting through his items looking for something to keep him warm. He had picked a horrible place to set up for the night…the rain was pelting down on him, shirt soaked through and through. His shivering form was accentuated by the sound of his teeth; chattering so loud she could hear them herself. His face was covered in raindrops…not tears, surely…but she couldn't tell.

Now it made sense…she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness at the sight. While he put up a brave face, he'd surely catch a cold in this weather. And Iris appreciated a good night's sleep more than most.

_The poor thing…a town boy, probably. What a kid…but one that needs help._

Nodding at Axew, Iris lunges at a hanging vine and swings back towards the camp site.

**oOoOo**

"Axew!"

The small cry coming from the bushes to Trip's right immediately catches his attention. Was Axew back? Had it chosen him as a trainer instead of Iris. Heh, he could always dream.

Weakly crawling through the rain towards the source of the sound, Trip pushes his hands through a patch of long grass and finds a large package sitting on the ground. Approaching it with caution, he raises his eyebrows in suspicion to find a water-proof sleeping bag rolled up; with it's own cloth shield to keep the sleeper dry.

Looking up into the night for the mysterious donator, there is nothing to be seen. Taking the package into both arms, enjoying the simple warmth being provided, he notices a small piece of paper sticking out of the corner of the bag. Carefully unwrapping it, he can't help but smile at the small message it contains.

"I'm sorry."

**oOoOo**

**So Trip has an admirer, and maybe even a friend! Tune in next time to see his journey to Striaton for his first gym badge continue!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review!**


	5. The Bully: Part One

**Hello! First of all, thanks for the reads, faves etc…I really appreciate it! I'm loving writing this story as well!**

**This chapter sees a now distinctly warmer Trip waking up and moving closer to his first gym battle. However, there are always new challenges that need to be overcome to reach one's true potential.**

**This chapter is called, "The Bully: Part One"; the first of two parts in this little side-story which will see Trip catch his first wild Pokemon! **

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOo**

"_Serperior, use Seed Bomb!"_

_Trip shouts out as his now-evolved Serperior, a large green serpent with a sharp glint in it's eye, shoots out a barrage of large seeds towards it's opponent, a Bouffalant, a large bull with massive tufts of black hair sticking from it's broad head._

_Across the battlefield, a tall male trainer with long red hair and tribal clothing on shakes his head at the boy's tactics. Did he not know that such simple attacks would not work against he?_

"_Bouffalant, dodge it, quickly."_

_The bull nods and quickly jumps to the left, leaving the Seed Bombs to smash against the ground and explode, sending dirt flying in all directions. Trip braces himself and looks away as to avoid the oncoming Sandstorm. From across the now misty battlefield, the man laughs heartily._

"_You have courage, Trip…but you have much to learn before you are ready to battle me…"_

"…_battle me…"_

"…_battle…"_

"…_me."_

Huh?

The boy's eyes shoot open, and the image of the clouded battlefield and the hidden trainer disappear in an instant. It is quickly replaced with one of a soggy ground, muddy from the torrential downpour of the night before. Rolling over slightly, Trip is relieved to see the early morning sun poking it's head out from the dripping tree-tops above him. A better day that the one before, he was sure of it…a perfect day to expand his team and continue his journey.

Slowly pulling himself out of the sleeping bag, he couldn't help but wonder why the strange girl, Iris, had done him such a favour. She hardly knew him; scratch that, she knew nothing about him besides his obvious aptitude as a battler. And, in all honesty, that was a trait that was not going to be unknown by the masses for long.

The sleeping bag had kept him remarkably warm, but he was still damp from the night. Unfortunately, his lack of preparation had left him somewhat short on clothing options; he would have to keep going with what he had, and pray that the rain would not return. But for some reason, he had a feeling that his luck was about to turn.

"Hey, there it is!"

A harsh voice rings out from the bushes, growing louder as it approaches the startled Trip. From behind the undergrowth emerge three boys, late teens based on their larger builds and stylish facial hair. The largest of the three, a tall red-head with a noticeable strut and somewhat grotesque nose-ring, steps forward and shakes his fist at the younger boy.

"Where'd you get that sleeping bag, huh?"

Trip's eyebrows raise as he sums up the situation. Fingering the Pokeball in his Pocket, he decides that playing innocence might be his best ploy.

"What…this? It's mine."

"Then how do you explain this, huh?"

The boys pushes Trip out of the way and picks up the end of the bag. Sure enough, sewn into the blue fabric is the initials S. A. Trip, however, keeps his calm and looks unimpressed.

"So what?"

The boy throws down the bag and struts over to Trip, getting a little too close for comfort. "That's my name, punk. Stephan Amos. So, by extension…that's my bag…and you stole it!"

While he had been poor his whole life, Trip had never stolen before. Stealing was for the desperate, the weak, the underprivileged…groups that Trip never wanted himself to find himself lumped into. And technically, he hadn't stolen the bag…Iris had.

"No, I didn't."

The older boy moves even closer, nostrils flaring at this apparent lie. "Don't lie to me…now give it back, and I might let you walk away from me without too many bruises."

Now Trip's eyebrows furrowed as well. While the boys might outnumber him; and towered over him in height; he had never been one to back away from a fight. He had far too much pride for that. "Tell you what…beat me in a Pokemon battle, and I'll think about giving it back."

"Me…battle you…a kid?"

Stephan runs his hands through his red locks and lets out a massive belly laugh at the ridiculous challenge. The two cronies join in, and only fall silent as Stephan does, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"I have other ways of dealing with punks like you."

Trip has no time to react before Stephan lunges forward and socks him right in the gut with a powerful right fist. He feels the air leave his lungs in a rush and stars slowly form in his eyes as he reels from the impact. He had never been in an actual fist fight before; he'd always thought it below him and barbaric. But he wasn't going to let Stephan, no matter how much bigger than him, push him around.

"So…you can take a punch, huh?"

In spite of his pain, Trip manages a sly grin. "I can do more than that."

With the speed of a Ninjask, Trip lunges forward with his fist heading straight towards Stephan's face. The older boy, however, grabs the fist in mid air and twists Trip's arm back behind his back. The boy holds Trip from behind and whispers in his ear with a sadistic glee.

"Nobody steals from me, got it? Now…you're gonna pay."

There is a rustling in the trees, and Trip looks up. In the foliage, Iris sits on a branch, ready to pounce on the largest boy. Trip, however, shakes his head subtly at the girl.

_Don't do it…there is no point in you getting hurt as well._

The girl sees the head-shake and seems to get the message, sitting open mouthed on the branch as the two other boys walk in front of Trip with grins over their faces. Stephan laughs and signals to his friends.

"Let her rip, boys. Training starts…now!"

**oOoOo**

Iris recoils in the tree at the sight of the boy…her friend…being beaten badly by the two bullies, with the red headed menace still holding him from behind. She could hear every hit reverberating around the forest; Trip's quiet moaning echoing to her and stabbing her heart like she would never have imagined possible. Wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye, she turns away slightly as to not witness the attack any further.

"This is my fault…"

She feels a tap on her arm, and Axew slowly climbs out from her hair and looks up at her with round eyes. "Axew…Axew!"

"You want to help Trip, Axew?"

The small Pokemon nods, but Iris merely looks more depressed. "You're not ready for that…and we've got to trust Trip knows what he's doing."

Axew looks back down at Trip, a sad look on it's face reflecting the same feeling of hopelessness felt by it's trainer.

**oOoOo**

_Bam!_

The final blow hits Trip fair in the jaw, sending his head flying backwards. Stephan releases him, and he falls to the ground, smacking hard into it with a loud thud. The three boys stand over his form and look down at their handiwork; Trip's clothing is even dirtier and patchy than before. His face is covered in an assortment of bruises, and a small trail of blood runs down his face from his nose to his chin. A small moan escapes his lips again, and Trip weakly chastises himself; _don't let them see your weakness_.

Stephan sniggers and grabs the sleeping bag in one hand. "I hope you've learned your lesson, kid…don't cross me again, or you'll get it a whole lot worse next time."

The three boys begin to make their way out of the clearing, and before Trip knows it, they are gone. He lets his head drop to the ground, both with pain and shame. The sound of footsteps again comes into the area, and he braces for impact again with a wince. The voice, however, is more of a guardian angel than of a rampaging bully looking to continue where he left off; music to his ears.

"Trip! Are you OK?"

Iris runs over to the injured boy and leans over his body, obvious concern showing on her face. While he'd never admit it, he was happy to see her. Not that he wanted her to see how hurt he was, mind. After all, he had a reputation to live up to.

She brushes her hand over his bleeding forehead, but he shakes the hand off and looks away. While the boys had been bigger than him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of shame at losing a battle and being beaten as he had. How could his Pokemon be strong fighters if they couldn't follow the example of their trainer?

Iris, however, is persistent. She leans in closer and asks the question he was dreading having to answer. "Why didn't you just give him back the sleeping bag? He would have left you alone!"

"Because…"

His voice trails off, and the girl looks at him with equal parts tenderness and confusion. "Because…why, Trip?"

"Because…it was…_a gift_."

The boy blushes and looks away from Iris, embarrassed with the connection he had felt to the sleeping bag after one night. Not that it was the bag itself he felt an odd warmness towards, but the idea that somebody had cared enough to watch out for him when he needed it most. His mother could certainly take notes.

Iris responds with a warm smile, shared by Axew, sticking out of her hair and smiling at his bravery. "Axew!"

"Stephan was wrong, Trip…you're not a kid at all."

Trip does not respond, but instead slowly tries to pull himself to his feet. Iris extends her hand, smiling widely. After some hesitation, Trip accepts the help. But rather than hang around and thank the girl, he quickly walks into the bushes with intent; a man on a mission.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Trip takes a Pokeball out of his pocket, and half turns around to Iris. A small trickle of blood runs down the side of his face as he smiles back at the girl, determination written all over his pained face.

"To teach Stephan a lesson."

**oOoOo**

**I like the character of Stephan in the anime but I wanted to make him a bit of a villain here!**

**The second part of this will be up over the weekend hopefully, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to read and review, and tune in next time!**


	6. The Bully: Part Two

**Howdy!**

**This chapter is called "The Bully: Part Two". Real creative, right? Enjoy!**

**oOoOo**

_Smack!_

_The boys brown hair flicked back as his head reeled from the severe impact of the force. He hadn't seen the hit coming; he rarely did, even on the bad days. Still, there was nothing to be gained by not standing his ground._

"_I said get down, boy! Do as you're told!"_

_Looking through the strands of hair half covering his eyes, the boy looked up at the face of a man he could barely recognise. The youthful and friendly face of yesteryear had been replaced by one that spoke only of blind rage and hatred; much like his mother, but for different reasons._

_Smack!_

_The force of the second hit didn't feel as strong as the first; had he taken pity on him? Doubtful; more likely that shock had set in from the first. Still, it was welcome relief from the pain he had to endure. And continue to endure. Ever since…it…had happened, everything had changed. _

_Smack!_

_The third hit connected with his nose and a slight cracking sound emanated from about his bleeding lip. He could feel a trickle of blood making it's way down his face, and the telltale taste of copper in his mouth merely served to confirm the injuries. Looking back at his father, he couldn't help but feel that any sympathy he had once felt for this man had vanished. All there was left was resentment…and an overwhelming feeling of wanting reve…_

_Smack._

**oOoOo**

Trip's hand flew to his face to wipe away the small drop of rain that had fallen down from the overgrowth onto his face. He didn't often think of his father; tried not to, anyway. But what had happened only minutes before had served the evil purpose of revisiting such memories. And nothing was clearer in his mind than his need to get revenge on the boy who had inflicted such pain on him.

"Trip, wait!"

The girl. She was still following him…why? It had been charitable of her to acquire the sleeping bag in the first place, but her part of the bargain was over. What could she possibly want to say to him after his efforts in stopping Stephan and his friends. A girl like that would never be interested in somebody like that. Somebody like him.

Turning around to face Iris, Trip's look turns from one of annoyance to confusion as he spots her taking a PokeBall out of her pocket. _So she has another Dragon-type Pokemon? _"Iris…what the hell are you doing?"

Iris grinned at the boys dismay. _What did he think; that she was going to watch him walk back to those bullies and face them alone? No way…she had more guts than that! _"You think I'm going to let those guys get away with what they did to you? Besides…"

Iris's look of determination faded a little as she realised the situation fully. "…if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been beaten up back there."

"Beaten up? Look, Iris…first of all, they just got a few lucky punches in, OK? And secondly, I can fight my own battles…I had his sleeping bag, so it's my problem and not yours."

"…but!"

Raising his Pokeball, Trip waves off the girls protests. "Just leave it. I've got this."

The girl raised her eyebrows at the boy's confidence. _The same boy who couldn't even find shelter the night before? _Still, there was something alluring about his slightly pompous attitude. And who was she to deny him the chance of revenge? After all, she knew how sweet it could feel…

"Fine…be all macho, like a kid. But at least let me help you find him."

The girl suddenly sprang into the trees with an almost superhuman leap, leaving the boy all by himself again. A slight rustle in the treetops in the distance a few seconds later is followed by a skinny brown arm poking out of the foliage, indicating for Trip to follow along.

"This way, come on!"

**oOoOo**

"_Dove!"_

The cry of startled Pidove emanates around a sparse clearing in the forest. The small birds fly madly in every direction as a strike of lightning shoots across the area, narrowly missing a pack of the Pokemon. The bolt disappears, and the shrill beating of wings is quickly joined by that of a delighted Stephan.

"Nice work, Blitzle. Make those Pidove toast!"

Stephan brushes his red hair out of his face as he looks at his Blitzle, a tough-looking electric zebra with piercing blue eyes. The Pokemon, obviously sharing the arrogance of it's trainer, snorts in agreement as it aims another bolt at the pack of birds. He lets rip with the biggest yet, and manages to catch one of the bird's on the wing. It falls to the ground with a shriek as it's friends and family manage to escape into the sky.

"_Dove!"_

Stephan laughs as the bird manages to pull itself straight._ The damage must have been severe; electric attacks were super effective against bird types, after all. Maybe a Pidove worth catching?_

"What do you say, Blitzle? Time to catch this loser?"

"Blitzle!"

Stephan hurls the ball at the Pokemon, and it is a direct hit. The Pidove cries as it disappears into the ball in a flash of light. He watches in anticipation as the ball wiggles slightly…once…twice…

"_Dove!"_

The ball reopens and the injured Pidove falls back onto the ground, clearly unhappy at the treatment it has received. Stephan looks at the empty Pokeball in anger and yells out in frustration.

"What?! Why won't you stay in the freakin' ball?"

A slightly mocking voice rings out from behind the hulking redhead. "A Pokemon won't want to join you if you treat them poorly. That's basic stuff."

Stephan gasps and spins around to find the still bloody Trip leaning against a tree, grinning evilly at the sight of the enraged Stephan. Stephan, however, is not quite so thrilled to see him. "Oh…so it's the thief! Didn't get enough last time, did you?"

Stephan slowly begins to walk towards Trip, unrolling his sleeves as he does. Before he can do any damage, vines whip out of the bushes behind Trip and hold Stephan at bay. Snivy walks out from behind Trip and stares at Stephan with a look of pure disdain. "Snivy…"

"Hey! What gives, punk? Let me go!"

Stephan's Blitzle looks ready to charge, but Trip stares at it with a threatening glare. "You even think about attacking, and I'll get Snivy to squeeze all the air out of this fool before you even get halfway towards me."

Blitzle looks at Stephan for confirmation, who quickly nods in fear. Snivy's vines slightly loosen and Stephan takes the chance to push away, backing back into the clearance. Trip doesn't let up, walking towards the larger boy with his loyal Snivy right next to him.

"Not so tough without your two friends to back you up, are you?"

"Tough enough to take you…Blitzle, use Double Kick!"

As the large Pokemon bounds towards Trip and Snivy, the boy can't help but grin. Here it was…his battlefield. While Stephan might have had him in the physical arena, there was no beating Trip here.

"Snivy, dodge it and use Vine Whip to grab onto Blitzle!"

Just as Blitzle had turned to kick Snivy, the small Pokemon jumps up and in an instant, wraps it's Vines around the stretched out legs of Blitzle. The legs are wrapped in an instant, and the Pokemon falls to the ground with a large thump and loud cry. Stephan cries just as loudly. "Oh, no! Blitzle!"

"While he's down, hit it with a Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy nods and begins to spin around slowly to perform the move. However, Stephan was not about to go down without a fight. "Blitzle, try to use Flame Charge!"

Trip's mouth drops open in surprise. _A fire move? This was…unexpected. Damn…now what? The strategies…out the door. Time to test my quick thinking…_

Small flames began to erupt from Blitzle's legs, and Snivy's cries began to intensify as the flames licked at the vines. Unable to hold on any longer, Snivy aborts the move and jumps back to the side, falling next to a large puddle left by the storm. Blitzle bounds back towards Stephan, triumphant. "Alright, Blitzle. Let's finish this…you take out Snivy with Shock Wave so I can take out the punk myself…"

"Blitzle!"

The Pokemon puts it's head down and begins to charge the bolt on top of it's head, which begins to crackle with a fierce wave of electricity. This was clearly a highly charged Blitzle…and for a starter Pokemon like Snivy, this move could spell the end of the battle.

Looking over at Snivy, the small green snake nods behind itself, and Trip grins. Seems like he wasn't the only one trying to think on his feet. "Right with you, Snivy. Vine Whip, do it!"

Snivy's Vine Whip shoots at Blitzle and grabs it around the waist. The Pokemon, almost done charging it's power, hardly seems to notice. Trip grins; their arrogance would prove their downfall. "Wait for it…the moment Blitzle relaxes…yank it towards you…wait for it…"

Blitzle rears up onto it's two hind legs, seconds away from releasing the Shock Wave. This was it. "Now, Snivy!"

Snivy responds perfectly, pulling hard and sending the unbalanced Pokemon flying across the clearing towards itself. Stephan gasps at the sight, and panics. Predictably, Trip thinks to himself. "Blitzle! Quick, shoot it…now!"

Blitzle begins to shoot the bolt just as Snivy positions it perfectly over the top of the large puddle, and then drops the zebra down with perfect timing. The clearing becomes alight with the sight of the thrashing Blitzle being shocked critically in the pond, screaming out in pain and shock. After a few seconds of this, which seemed like hours, the clearing falls silent. The fainted Blitzle falls down into the pond, floating comically at the top. Trip looks across at Stephan , who looks an odd mixture of furious and shocked himself.

"Uh…what? Blitzle?"

He takes a step towards Trip, fists clenched, but Snivy whips it's vine towards him, making him jump as it smacks the ground at his feet. The redhead looks up to see an intense look on Trip's face, staring him down in a highly intimidating fashion.

"Return your Blitzle…find your so-called-friends…then leave, and don't let me catch up to you…because if you do, I'll fight you again. And I'll beat you…again. Is that clear?"

Stephan's mouth drops open; not used to being beaten was one thing, but nobody had talked to him like this before. "I…um…"

"The words you are looking for are 'yes, I will'. Got it?"

"Uh…yes…I will."

Stephan returns his Pokemon with a quick flourish of his hand, and swiftly begins to leave the clearing. A rustle behind Trip is the only warning he gets before Iris lands right next to him, clearly pumped up from the battle.

"Oh my God! Trip! That was amazing!"

Trip waves off the praise, same look on his face. Praise was nice, but Stephan was no challenge. It felt like beating that Ash trainer all over again.

"Please, Iris…that was nothing. I'm just glad that…"

"_Dove!"_

The shrill sound of the injured Pidove alerts Trip, who spins and ducks just in time for the branch swung by the furious Stephan to miss his face by an inch, shattering against a tree branch with a loud crunch. Iris screams and jumps out of the way as the hulking lad roars with anger and runs…

…straight into a powerful _Gust_. The Pidove floats in front of Trip and waves it's wings furiously, pushing the hulking boy back further into the clearing. His roars can be heard all through the dank forest as he is buffeted back from the group, and eventually into the undergrowth. "I'll…get…you!"

The last words heard from the boy before he disappears from the clearing, managing to make it to his feet and run, escaping for dear life. The attack dies down as the Pidove stops, and lands at the feet of Trip, who looks at the Pokemon with typically well-hidden joy.

"Thanks, Pidove."

"_Dove!"_

The Pokemon looks up at Trip with admiration, and jumps ever closer. Iris smiles at it, and then at Trip. "I think he likes you, Trip!"

The bird jumps up onto Trip's lap, and pecks at the bag containing the empty Pokeballs. _A Pidove? Did he really want such a weak Pokemon? Well…this one had certainly proved it's worth…and if he could train it, evolution certainly held many advantages…and a flying type would come in handy…_

Trip makes his decision, taking out a Pokeball from his bag and holding it out eagerly. "Welcome to the team, Pidove."

"_Dove!"_

The bird pecks the Pokeball, and in an instant it is caught. Iris lets out a loud whoop of celebration, as Trip pockets the ball quietly. He couldn't help but grin at their different reactions; in a way, he couldn't think of a better person for which he could be sharing the moment. His first ever wild Pokemon. Another step towards the Unova league.

**oOoOo**

The two young trainers stand side by side on the forest path, ready to begin walking towards Striaton City. Somehow, an unspoken bond had been formed between the two. How long it would last, Trip couldn't know. But after the events of the past twenty-four hours, it actually felt nice to have some company for a change. And there was so much about her that he wanted to find out…

Trip turns to Iris, more interested than annoyed, remembering her actions back in the forest earlier that day. "So are you going to show me what Pokemon you were planning on using back there?"

Iris blushes instantly and looks down at the PokeBall with a bashful look on her face. "Well…the truth is…he probably wasn't going to be much help back there anyway."

Another layer of mystery to this girl? For whatever reason, Trip's intrigue only grew further. He wanted…needed…to find out more about her. "Iris…"

"Yeah, Trip?"

"You were helpful even without that Pokemon."

A small blush forms on Iris's cheeks, before she manages to shoo it away. She wasn't ready to let this boy in completely, either.

"Thanks, Trip."

**oOoOo**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry about the slow update; have been very busy! Hope to have the next one up soon. **


	7. The Road to Striaton City

**Hello! Sorry about the delay in updating, I've been very busy with other work.**

**This chapter is called "The Road to Striaton City"**

**oOoOo**

"Sewaddle, use String Shot!"

"Waddle!"

The tiny bug Pokemon reared it's head and then shot forward with a burst of surprising speed, emitting a sticky white fluid out of it's mouth and straight towards the ever-still Snivy standing on the opposite side of the clearing. The young boy commanding the Bug-type grinned, and adjusted the tip of his backwards cap. _This battle was his; the other trainer frozen with fear…the fear of defeat._

"Snivy, grab on to the String Shot with your Vine Whip and use Sewaddle's momentum against it."

_Huh?_

Before the boy can even react, the Snivy winked…_did it just wink_…and hurls it's thin green vines straight at the String Shot. The two merge together, and Snivy pulls with all of the might in it's tiny frame. With a cry, the Sewaddle quickly flew through the air like a tracer bullet, straight into a tree at the end of the clearing.

Iris clenched her eyes shut at the very impact of the hit. Snivy was powerful…and Trip was ruthless…maybe something that she'd have to look out for in the future. _Wait…did I just say 'future'?_

"What…no way! No fair!"

The boy jumped up and down in anger, smacking his hat in disbelief. Trip merely smiled and shook his finger, rather condescendingly, at the boy. "What's not fair is the poor way you are raising that Sewaddle. You focused too much on direct attack, and not on strategy."

The boy's head dropped as he returned his Sewaddle. Without saying a word, he turned and headed back into the bushes, defeated. Another nameless trainer to add to the list of scalps he had collected so far; another tiny step on his way to becoming a Pokemon master as we truly desired.

_From the smallest seed comes the brightest flower. _Each step is important…so treat them as such.

After returning his Snivy, Trip turned back to the girl behind him and grinned the ever-so-subtle grin that he let out after each victory…this one making it a clean seven out of seven so far. "Well…what did you think?"

Why did he crave the approval of this girl? The story had been the same after each battle; he would turn to her, but she appeared to wary to give too much away. As if she was hiding something from him. He didn't mind…in a way, it made him feel more secure to know that he wasn't the only one hiding from things and feelings that he would much rather avoid talking about. But, mysterious or not, this craving for her admiration simply refused to subside.

Iris jumped down from the tree stump she had planted herself on, and firmly patted Axew's head back into the safety of her luscious purple hair. "You know, it's great that you're winning all the battles and all, Trip…but don't you think it might do you some good to lose every once in a while?"

The smile on Trip's face faded as Iris's words sank in. _Had she said what he thought she did?! _Furrowing his brow, he considered the meaning of the harshly spoken words as the two, now with an understanding of routines, grabbed their bags and slowly headed further down the road towards Striaton together.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want winning to go to your head, that's all."

A sharp intake of breath stopped Trip from saying what he really wanted to at her response. For some reason, he always found himself treading more carefully around his choice of words than he had been around anybody else. He knew she could handle it; over the past several days of travelling, she'd shown that she was tough, not complaining once about the long walk or the often shiveringly cold conditions. But, as he knew all to well, not showing weakness didn't necessarily mean that the person didn't have any. _I just need to hope that nobody ever figures out mine…_

"I appreciate the concern, Iris; but my perfect winning record won't mean anything until I've gotten my first Gym badge."

Lightly brushing his fingers over the space on his tattered shirt he was planning on showing said badge off when he would win it, a smile arches over his face. Iris smiles in turn; she was concerned about his mentality, sure; but she couldn't help but be excited by the look of excitement Trip had whenever he thought about the upcoming battle at Striaton. It was the same look she had worn the day that she had met Axew; and one she had used every day of training ever since. It was this excited look that told her the time was right to make his day; something she had been bottling up inside herself for the past ten minutes of walking.

"Why is it so important for you to win all the time?" Iris enquired, a curious look over her tanned and delicate face.

The question caught Trip off-guard. "I don't know…"

"You do know…you just won't tell me…or you aren't ready to tell me."

Once again, he bit his tongue to prevent the almost inevitable backlash. _Why do you let her talk to you like that? You're a future Pokemon master! And she's just a girl…a girl…she's…_

Shaking off the lingering thoughts, Trip attempted to sway the conversation away from this tender subject. "I tell you what…I'll tell you after I win my first badge in Striaton. I just hope it's sooner rather than later."

Trip can't help but notice the slight flushing in Iris's cheeks, and the slight giggle that leaves her lips without her even noticing. _Lips that…_

"You won't have to wait long, Trip."

"What do you…"

Trip's voice trails off as the two reach the top of a slight incline. Before them, at the bottom of the hill, is a large city with the coloured red and blue roofs staring up at them like a shining beacon beckoning him forward to come claim his prize.

"Striaton City!"

He turned to Iris with a distinct glimmer in his eyes. Whilst he would never admit it, he had never ventured this far away from home before. Any slight nerves…_come on, you don't get nervous_…he might have felt dissipated in that exact moment. As big as the city may have appeared to him, his future was much bigger. It was too much to take.

Iris jumped back in shock as Trip threw his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug that was over as quickly as it started. Brushing herself off with a blush, she grinned at Trip, who looked as shock as she imagine she had only seconds earlier. With a slight internal grin, she realised that while the hug had been all-to-brief, she could still feel his warmth against her chest. It soothed her in a way; as though his positive energy had been transferred to her. The world seemed brighter in that instant than ever before in her life.

"Uh…sorry about that."

"It's OK, Trip. I'm just glad you're excited!"

Trip grabbed a Pokeball out of his pocket and threw it in the air, sending Pidove into the bright blue sky. "Dove!"

"Pidove…you know what to do. Find me the Gym…now!"

Pidove flew off quickly towards the city, eager to impress it's new trainer. With a large smile on his face, he points towards the red hue of a rooftop in the middle of town, with the flying Pidove circling around it enthusiastically.

"Striaton City Gym…here I come."

**oOoOo**

**So Trip is all ready for his first taste of Gym action…are you?**

**Make sure you tune in next time! Read/reviews are much appreciated. **


	8. Cilan and Chili

**Long time no update! Life has been busy. Trip's is about to get busy too. Enjoy!**

**oOoOo**

The large red doors of the Striaton City gym loomed large as Trip made his way confidently through the township. It was bigger than his home town, that was for sure; perhaps the biggest town he had ever seen. His parents had rarely seen fit to take him on holidays; his father travelled alone often, and his mother didn't have the money to, even if she had wanted to. Not that she would have; whilst he had received many of his characteristics from his mother, his determination and ambition were not among them. He had to assume he had gotten them from his father.

"Trip! Wait up!"

The boy groaned and looked back with a hint of annoyance. Expecting to see the girl running frantically behind him, he was surprised to see she had stopped by the side of the road. She was smiling at a flower vendor, peering at all the different colours and sniffing the various aromas that were on show. A girl who was at one with nature.

He couldn't help but wander his eyes over her form as she leaned over to get a closer look at a Pecha Berry that seemed to be growing from one of the plants. Her tanned skin had flecks of sweat over it from the long hike; leaving her long legs glistening in the afternoon sun. He noticed that he was sweating a bit as well, which was not usual; heart hammering, he looked away quickly and replaced the look of awe with one of disdain and annoyance.

"What are you doing, Iris? I've got a gym to defeat and a badge to win."

The girl frowned, not even taking her eyes off the flowers for a second. She hid the oncoming grin with all her might, knowing how much the act of defiance would annoy the boy. "We just got to this amazing town and all you can think about is that stupid badge? Why not relax and enjoy yourself for a second!"

The boy raised his eyebrows in exasperation. "I'll enjoy myself by thrashing the gym leader here and winning my first badge."

Iris dropped the flower and walked up to her friend. "Surely that can't be your definition of _fun_."

"Why? What else would I possibly want to do?"

Trip turned and began to walk towards the gym…his destiny…once more. Iris, frustrated, this time chose to follow close behind.

"Look at everything around us! We could get ice-cream…go for a walk along the river…maybe we could even…"

The blush that swept over Iris's face was as red as Axew's eyes. _Where was this little fantasy going? Control yourself, Iris! Even if you were interested…which you aren't…there is no way that he would be…he's too focused on his Pokemon._

_Or could he be…?_

The young girl tried manfully to control the growing red on her face. There was only one way out of his self-inflicted predicament. "Or, um…I suppose we could go to the gym?"

The boy grinned, the excitement about his upcoming battle hiding the suggestive undertones coming from his travelling companion. "Iris…that is the smartest thing I've heard you say all day."

Trip placed his hand on the doorknob and breathed deep. This was it. All his hard work, dreaming, and training had led up to this very building. Just as he was about to enter, a voice rang out from behind that shook him to the core.

"Cilan! You told me you would groom Pansear this morning! How am I ever going to battle at my best if I don't look my best!"

The owner of the voice, a tall and lanky lad with fiery red hair, nearly bowled Trip over as he made his own way to the door. The second boy, as tall as his brother but with luscious green hair and matching green eyes that shouted wisdom beyond his years, followed with some trepidation. Glancing at Trip and Iris with a look of apology, he turned back to his brother with a glare on his face.

"Look here, Chili. I have my own life and Pokemon to tend to! You should know all to well that grooming Pansear by yourself will strengthen not only the look of your Pokemon, but also the bond between you and Pansear!"

The red-head, Chili, opened the door to the gym and snapped back at his brother. "Don't give me your evaluation rubbish, brother. You are a gym leader! Maybe if you spent less time worrying about the relationships and more about the attacks we wouldn't be leaking so many badges to challenging trainers!"

With that, the door was slammed in Cilan's face so hard that his green hair went fluttering in the breeze, and his poor nose was nearly torn right off his face. Smacking his forehead with exasperation, Cilan closed his eyes tight with frustration. "_Oi vey_…"

"So you're the gym leader, huh?

Cilan lifted his head and looked at Trip, who had an amused expression on his face. _This weed? A gym leader? He can't even handle his own brother…what chance could he possibly have against me?_

Cilan's expression turned from one of annoyance to one of embarrassment. "Oh…why, yes! My name is Cilan…I apologize for my brother! He often leaves a bitter aftertaste, though he means well deep down…very deep down…"

The gym leader looked past Trip towards Iris, and a slight blush came over his face. "Oh…and who is this?"

Iris pushed past Trip forcibly and smiled at Cilan, taking his hand and shaking it enthusiastically. Trip frowned; he hadn't even introduced himself yet. "I'm Iris…very nice to meet you, Cilan! And this is Trip…he wants to challenge your gym!"

The conversation was interrupted by the loud clanging of metal on floor from inside the gym. The shouting of a mad man came barking out of the partially open door. "Cress…look at what you have done, you fool! Are you going to clean that up, or what?!"

The look of shame crossed Cilan's face again, and he turned back to Iris and Trip with a blush as big as Iris's from earlier. "A challenger…why, you are most welcome! However…this may not be the best time to come in with all guns blazing…how about later today?"

Trip frowned; a minor setback, but a setback nonetheless. Keeping his anger in check, he smiled back at the green haired boy. "Fine."

With that, Trip moved to walk away, before Cilan caught his sleeve. Annoyingly, it appeared as though the leader may have caught sight of the tattered nature of his shirt. _Don't tell me this dump has dress codes…_

Cilan averted his gaze from the shirt, wary of making his guest feel uncomfortable. "There is no need to walk off, Trip! My gym doubles as one of the finest restaurants in all of Unova! I would be delighted if you would come in and sample some of my delightful meals before our battle begins."

The weight of the offer was in stark contrast to the lack of weight in Trip's pockets. He wanted to earn respect from his battling, not his money; but coming face to face with a leader ensured he wanted to save face as well. He could never admit to Cilan that he could not afford to dine in his gym. The only comfort came from Iris, her normally tanned cheeks lit up like a rose. It seemed to be a problem that they shared together, and in a way, it made it all the more bearable.

Cilan had anticipated this. "All challengers dine free, Trip. It's…a ceremony of sorts."

Trip's eyes narrowed as he pondered the nature of the offer. He hated being offered charity; receiving the sleeping bag from Iris had been more of a necessity than something he would normally have done. But looking over at his friend, he knew what had to be done. Her skinny legs and dirty clothing were more important to him than his own. It was time to tuck away his pride, and tuck in to something warm and savoury. The smells coming from the gym were fantastic, after all.

"I'll take you up on that, thanks."

With a smile, the green haired man led the two into his gym and closed the door. A day full of merriment and excitement awaited.

**oOoOo**

**Tune in next time for the first Gym battle!**


	9. The Missing Ingredient

**Another update, look at me go! Enjoy! **

**This chapter is a little longer than those recently, and called "The missing ingredient."**

**oOoOo**

_The smells wafting through from the kitchen were delicious; he could detect the sizzling crackling forming on the pork roast, the fresh aroma of apples cooking up into the sauce he longed for each year, the chocolate pudding rising slowly in the over. Such meals would normally be reserved for the festive season, or if a wedding was taking place in the town. But today was a special day. His father was due home from his travels. What business he took care of whilst he was away the boy did not know, his mother never elaborated; but he could tell it was of the utmost importance._

_Watching his mother scampering around the room, he could tell she was as excited as he was. They had not seen him, nor heard from him, in some time. She cared little about the sweat on her brow from the heat of the kitchen, or the mess she had created all over the room. There had only been one thing on her mind all week, and that was unlikely to change._

"_Dove!"_

_The shrill cry of a Pidove brought even more joy to the boy's face. This was no ordinary Pidove; the scar above it's right eye could only mean one thing. This was his father's Pokemon. He was home!_

_Mother walked to the window and slid it open, letting the joyous bird into the kitchen. Trapping it quickly to ensure no loose feathers became entangled in the feast, she unhooked the letter from it's leg quickly before allowing it to perch harmlessly on the kitchen table. His mother's face fell as she opened the letter…_

**oOoOo**

"Trip?"

Trip, awoken from his pie-induced slumber, shook himself and looked across the table towards his travelling companion. In spite of himself, he couldn't help but allow a small grin to come over his stoic face. Iris, so elegant at whipping from tree to tree on vines and all sorts of plant life, had so much cake smeared on her face that she may very well have been a pastry herself. The best part was the fact that she seemed blissfully unaware of the fact. Or, the boy reflected; that she knew, and simply didn't care. Confidence and self-assuredness was certainly not something that she was lacking in. One of the things that they certainly had in common.

"Yeah?"

"You looked like you were a million miles away there."

Trip played with the morsels remaining on his plate, considering his answer. When one didn't come, Iris decided to push the issue. "Thinking about your first Gym battle?"

A smile crossed the boy's face; a knowing smile. His first Gym battle wasn't something he had merely thought about for all these years. He had gone over how it would take place year after year, until he had finally come of age. Some may have even called it an obsession. He wasn't stupid; he had planned his route, and knew that this was to be the first port of call on his journey. It only made sense to come prepared.

"Thinking of how much I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug smile off that Gym leader's face."

"You know, I think it's great that you're confident and all…but you've never challenged a Gym before! You have no idea what to expect!"

The smile grew ever wider. This habit of Trip's had a double effect on Iris; the bossy and crass side of her was annoyed at her arrogance, but this hidden part inside that she found hard to define or control felt only intrigue. She hung on his every word.

"You see, Iris; this is the Striaton City Gym…somewhat of a unique gym due to it's lack of a type speciality. It is run by three brothers…Cilan and Chili, who we have already met; and Cress, who was working the kitchens when we got here. Cress prefers his Panpour, a Water type. Chili uses his Pansear, a Fire type. And Cilan, he's obviously a Grass type trainer, who uses his Pansage. In order to win the Trio Badge, challengers only need to select one of the three to defeat in a one on one battle. Chili was annoyed at Cilan because the success rate of challengers in the past year has nearly tripled."

Iris's mouth hung open at the vast knowledge the boy held of the gym. Trying to hide his glee at impressing her, Trip merely brushed his hair out of his eyes and continued. "Don't look so surprised; did you really think I would come on my journey unprepared?"

It had become one of the rare occasions in which Iris actually looked sheepish. "No…I guess not…but how could you possibly know all that stuff?"

"It's not hard to get information if you know where to look and who to talk to. I've always thought battling is about 10 percent power and 90 percent strategy and understanding; luckily, with Snivy, I have both in spades. Which is why I'm going to beat this Gym and have the Trio Badge by the team you've finished another ten bowls of pudding."

_That was a mistake._

Iris jumped up from her seat and glared at Trip with the ferocity of a charging pack of Bouffalant. He even swore that he could see the desperate eyes of Axew staring at him from her purple hair, as if warning him for the barrage that was about to come. "Are you calling me fat?!"

Nothing scared Trip. Not the memory of his father, often a haze in the back of his mind. Not the prospect of running into Stephan and his cronies again down the track. A whole horde of Scolipede? Not a problem. But the girl leaning over the table staring deep into his eyes was just about more than any living person could take. He sat there, frozen.

"_**I'll have you know that I get a work out every day when I'm on the road walking to somewhere that you want to go, not me! And just because you're nervous about your battle coming up…oh, sorry…you can't admit you're nervous or human, can you?! Well, just because you are nervous or whatever about your Gym battle it doesn't give you the right to be rude to me!"**_

Her voice seemed to get higher and higher as she ranted, steam nearly coming out of her ears as Trip sat motionless in front of her. On the other side of the room, a tall blue haired man stood with his eyes raised at the commotion on the other side of the room. Cress fondled his bow tie and frowned, stepping forward to put an end to all of the fuss, when a hand rested on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Let them be, Cress."

Cress looked back to see Cilan smiling at him. Cress was somewhat older than the other two brothers, with Chili being the youngest and the most brash. As the oldest head, Cress tended to be the most responsible, looking after the business and the finances. Cilan, however, seemed to be the voice of reason where he should have been. It annoyed Cress endlessly, not that he would ever show it; he felt closer to Cilan than anybody else.

"Let them be, brother? They are disturbing the customers!"

"Don't you remember what we were like at their age?"

Cress scoffed at the accusation. "I was never like that."

Cilan laughed his typical light giggle and slapped his brother on the back. "Well, I suppose not. But you remember how Chili and I bickered…"

"…and still do…"

"…but it is part of growing up and learning! Look at that boy, Cress…I detect a sour aroma with an underlying hint of pain and hardship. And look at her…she's beautiful, young and free…she is exactly what he needs to keep him down to earth and…well….a kid."

Cilan was right; infuriatingly, as always. This was a Gym, after all; scuffles and arguments were not uncommon. In fact, many of the guests had already returned to their delicious meals. And if this was as fiery as the meeting would be before the battling had even begun…well, it was sure to be an interesting afternoon.

"…_**so if all you are going to do is be moody and criticize me when all I'm trying to do is help you, you can go ahead and battle without anybody cheering you on!"**_

Iris grabbed Axew, who had made it's way out of her hair and was seeking the comfort underneath the table, away from the shouting. In a flash, she took off towards the doors of the Gym. Turning back for an instant to see whether or not she was being followed, she was unsurprised to see that Trip was still at the table, staring back at her with his typically expressionless eyes. _Stubborn boys…_

Turning so hard that her hair nearly took out a nearby diner, Iris exited through the large red door and…

**oOoOo**

_SLAM!_

…_the pots on the stove continued to bubble away as Trip ran to the window. Outside, he could hear the gate being kicked open, but only for an instant. The wailing of his mother overshadowed even the carolling coming from down the street, and the pitter-patter of snowflakes on the roof. A few made their way through the cracks in the timber, falling close to the crumpled up letter that now lay on the floor._

_The boy bent down and picked it up, taking it to the table and stretching it out to read. It was short and abrupt, right to the point._

_His father was not coming. _

_He was alone._

_The missing ingredient._

**oOoOo**

**A mere appetiser for the events that are to come! Tune in next time!**


	10. Battle at Striaton Gym: Part One

**After much teasing, here it is - "Battle at Striaton Gym: Part One"**

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOo**

The boy's heart beat ever faster as the walls to the restaurant slid out from their bearings, the floor falling away from beneath his feet. The building had cleared out quickly after lunch service, and all that remained was Trip and the three Gym leaders, standing at the end of the room. In an instant, the dining hall had disappeared. All that remained was a battlefield. And what a battlefield it was.

Between Trip, who stood at one end of the room, and the leaders at the other, large chunks of rock poking out of the dirt ridden surface of the Striaton Gym. On the side walls, elevated seating jutted out to allow space for spectators to watch the events. Trip wondered how he could possibly have missed them before. The sad fact that they were empty didn't surprise Trip. He'd lost his only supporter during lunch, and given her stubborn nature, he didn't expect her to return any time soon. He realised, with an odd jolt in his heart, that he was once again alone.

Cilan stepped forward, his regular grin plastered all over his face. He was very much looking forward to this battle. There was something about this boy that tickled his curiosity. _Oh, please let him pick me._

"Challenger Trip…Welcome to the Striaton Gym! We are an establishment that prides ourselves on providing both our challengers and customers with the lingering taste of a battle well served! However, it is your choice as to which recipe the battle will follow…"

Trip smiled. He knew this was coming; his research paying off again.

"…as such, your battle shall be a one on one match, with the trainer of the first Pokemon unable to continue declared the loser. So, Trip…who will you choose? My fiery younger brother, Chili…my refined older brother, Cress…or myself?"

All three brothers stared Trip down, each as adamant as the others that he should be picked ahead of them. The boy merely shook his head and looked unhappy. "I won't be picking any of you."

The jaws of each brother fell in unison. Trip grinned and looked at the disbelieving faces with a determination rarely seen, even in the Striaton Gym. "I didn't come all this way to battle one of you…I want to take you all on. You know…if you're up for it."

Cilan shuffled his green bow tie uncomfortably. Now this was an unexpected twist…but, variety was indeed the spice of life. He looked across to his brothers and saw that they too felt the same; Cress had a hint of an impressed smile, while Chili looked positively devilish at the fact that a battle had been confirmed for him. Those looks were all he needed to step forward and grant the young trainer his wish.

"Trip, I like your style…spicy indeed. Very well. It will be a three on three battle; if you win two out of the three, you will win the Trio Badge! Do you accept these terms?"

"I do."

**oOoOo**

Iris angrily made her way through the streets of Striaton, pushing her way through the crowded marketplace out into the quieter lanes and terraces. A tugging at her leg stopped her directly in her tracks, and she looked down to see that Axew was clinging to her limb whilst pointing back towards where they had come from. "Axew…Axew!"

"Stop it, Axew! If Trip wants to act like a jerk all the time then he can do it on his own! He doesn't need me to win the badge, he said it himself enough t…"

Iris's rant was cut short as somebody bowled straight into her, knocking her backwards over Axew and onto her back. She hit the ground with a thump, crying out in pain as she collided with the pebbled road. In an instant, she was on her feet again, as if searching for another fight. All she found, however, was another girl of about her age madly shaking with fright from the hit. The girl, blonde hair peeking out from underneath a green bonnet, held her hands up in mock surrender and smiled sheepishly.

"Ooh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you OK?"

"Are you crazy? You can't just go running around, knocking people over like that? I could have been hurt!"

The girl's face broke with every stinging word out of Iris's mouth, and she fell onto the ground on her knees. To Iris's horror, the girl put her head in her hands and began to quietly sob. She hadn't intended to hurt the girl's feelings. "Hey…it's OK. I'm fine! And so is Axew!"

The small dragon poked it's head around Iris's leg, curious to spot the pretty young trainer who had knocked down it's owner. The girl shrieked with delight upon seeing the bright red eyes, diving forward and grabbing Axew in a big bear hug. "Oh-mi-God, oh-mi-God, oh-mi-God! He's so positively absolutely adorable!"

"Axew!"

Iris looked on with bemusement as her Pokemon resisted the trainer, but to no avail. The girls change in mood had bettered that of even herself. "Uh…I'm Iris…and you are?"

The girl, as quick as a flash, dropped Axew back down to the ground and bounded onto her feet with the energy of a hundred Joltik. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Bianca! Very nice to meet you…and your delightful little friend here! You're a cute one, oh yes you are, oh yes you are!"

"Axew…"

"So what brings you to Striaton City, Bianca? And why were you in such a rush?"

Bianca's smile faded as her troubles quickly came rushing back to her. Adjusting her bonnet with discomfort, the girl frowned and looked down at Axew mournfully. "I've been travelling around Unova with a couple of friends…one wished to challenged the Striaton Gym, but I lost him."

Iris patted the girl on the back and smiled. "You don't need to worry! Striaton City isn't _that_ big…I'm sure he will show up somewhere soon!"

The energetic girl looked back up at Iris with tear filled eyes. Tears that screamed of fear and loneliness. "That's…that's nice for you to say. But I haven't been on my own for so long…what if something bad happens to him while we are apart? I'd never forgive myself."

"But he's got his Pokemon to protect him; you've got nothing to worry about, Bianca."

A strange look came over Bianca's face, a more mature and determined look than she had worn before. "Just because he's a strong trainer doesn't mean he doesn't need me around."

Iris nodded slowly, looking back towards the Gym with a hint of guilt written on her face.

**oOoOo**

_Here it is._

"Are you ready, challenger?" Cress called out from his side of the battlefield, one hand on his Pokeball, the other pointed towards Trip in an intimidatory fashion. Not that it worked, mind. The boy merely stared back with a fiercer gaze than ever before.

"Ready when you are. Snivy, I choose you!"

Trip hurled his PokeBall out onto the field, Snivy appearing in a flash of white. The small Pokemon seemed to hold it's pose, if only for an instant, enjoying it's first fleeting moments on a Gym battlefield.

Cress frowned, shaking his finger at Trip. "It is customary in _our _gym for the challenger to be granted a look at our Pokemon before…"

"…you will be using your Panpour, I presume? Give me some credit…I'm not some run of the mill trainer you are facing. I'm Trip. The future Unova Champion…and I never come unprepared."

The blue hair on Cress's head nearly turned as red as Chili's. _What nerve! To speak to me like this…in my own Gym! This trainer needs a lesson in etiquette._

"Very well…Panpour, come out!"

Another burst of light came, and Cress's Panpour found itself standing opposite the illustrious Snivy. The small monkey-like creature ran it's hands delicately through it's blue hair, as subtle and luxurious as it's trainer's. This, however, was not the time for admiring class and beauty. This was the time for battling.

"Panpour! Use Water Gun!"

The monkey jumped up and sprayed a jet of water at Snivy, who remained in place; no orders were shouted by Trip. The spray hit Snivy full on, but the Pokemon remained standing. No damage was had. Small pools of water formed underneath Snivy, but the Pokemon didn't look concerned in the least.

"I sure hope your Panpour has more power than that weak attack…the type advantage I hold will be more than enough for me to defeat you, let alone attacks like that…"

Cress smiled. "Merely testing out your Snivy, Trip. You want to see my power? Fine. Panpour, use Tackle!"

The monkey sprung into action and began dodging through the rocks, making it's way towards Snivy. Trip, however, was steadfast. Snivy didn't even bother looking back for reassurance. The two were in sync. On the sidelines, Cilan nodded his head in approval. These two meant business, in perfect harmony. He hadn't seen anything like this since…

_Wait for it…wait for it…_

"Snivy! You know what to do!"

Snivy nodded, and shot out it's vines with a ferocity like never before. Panpour, mere metres away from completing it's attack, never saw the attack coming. The Vine Whip wrapped it's way around the rocks, and then around Panpour. In one simple binding motion, Panpour was trapped; wrapped up in the Vine Whip against a jagged rock poking out of the dirt.

"What?! Panpour, no!"

"Snivy, squeeze as hard as you can!"

The vines began to constrict, and Panpour began to bark out in pain as the squeeze became tighter and tighter. "You see, Cress? My strategies do not fail against any trainer I face."

"I see…what you do not understand, Trip, is that I am no mere trainer. I am a Gym Leader! Panpour, use Mud Sport on the vines!"

The blue Pokemon closed it's eyes and concentrated hard, before reaching down to slam it's feet hard into the ground. All around the monkey, the earth trembled and morphed into mud, sloshing up at the vines and the trapped Pokemon. The vines became damp and slippery, and the Pokemon slipped out of grasp and jumped back towards Cress, landing atop one of the rocks. "Panpour!"

For the first time, Trip looked aghast. "What? No!"

"Panpour, use Tackle again!"

The Pokemon obliged, leaping atop the rocks and crashing into Snivy, who fell back with a growl. It pulled itself up and looked back at Trip, uncertain for the first time all battle.

_My strategies have never let me down…how could it be that Panpour could have gotten out of that Vine Whip? I have never lost…what a time to open my account…_

"What are you doing, Trip? Fight back!"

The boy's thoughts were suddenly broken by a screaming voice coming from the grandstand on the side of the room. A familiar voice. One that made him smile. Iris's voice. Looking over, she was leaping out of her seat, a strange blonde girl sitting next to her, anxiously looking around the Gym.

He wasn't going to lose. Not now. Not in front of _her_.

Clenching his fists, he stepped back up to the plate and smiled. "Alright, Snivy. It's time to show how flexible we can be in a pinch! Are you with me?"

The snake-like creature smiled, nodded, and then turned back to face Panpour. This battle had only just begun.

**oOoOo**

**A mere appetiser for the events that are to come! Tune in next time for the continuation of the battle! Reads and reviews are very much appreciated **


	11. Battle at Striaton Gym: Part Two

**And so it continues! "The Battle: Part Two".**

**Enjoy! Read/Review!**

**oOoOo**

"OK, Snivy! It's time to improvise! Use Vine Whip and knock Panpour off that rock!"

"Sni!"

Snivy whipped it's vines around again and snapped at the monkey, which bobbed around playfully on the rock. Cress, however, was ready for the attack. "Dodge it!"

"Pour!" The Panpour lunged upwards, dodging the vine that was headed straight for it. The vine only found air, and Cress yelled out in delight. However, the cry was cut short as Snivy's second vine cracked through the air and slammed into Panpour, sending the monkey flying towards the wall.

"Oh, Panpour! Recover, quickly!"

With a grunt of determination, Panpour shifted itself in the air and bounced feet-first off the wall, landing on another of the rocks. This was no ordinary Panpour, Trip mused. It had clearly been raised with the utmost strength and care. However, it's breathing had become more laboured. That Vine Whip had certainly left it's mark.

"Not bad, Trip. But you'll have to do better than that to defeat a Gym leader!"

"Don't worry, I intend to. Snivy, don't give that Panpour any time to rest! Hit him with a Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy began the move quickly, following Trip's commands to aplomb. In an instant, the fierce tornado was raging from Snivy's tail, ready to hurl. "Panpour, prepare yourself. Avoid the attack at all costs!"

"Sniiiiiii….vy!"

Snivy swung it's tail around and smashed the tornado towards the monkey. Just as quickly, Panpour leaped out of the way. The rock it had been standing on exploded into a million small fragments as the attack landed directly. Just as Panpour had landed on another of the rocks, Trip roared another command. "Keep that attack going, Snivy! Hit him with it again!"

Snivy nodded and spun it's tail around, again attacking the fatigued Panpour. However, the attack again missed; smashing the rock where it had seemed Panpour had been standing mere seconds before. The monkey landed on a rock mere metres away, the leap smaller than the last.

**oOoOo**

In the stands, Bianca shielded her eyes from the violence below as Trip's Snivy kept attacking with the ferocious tornadoes. Beside her, Iris smiled slightly as another rock was demolished by the small grass snake. Bianca lifted her head slightly, confused by the girl's reaction.

"How can you be so calm? His Pokemon…keeps…missing!"

She looked down at Trip, who had the same expression as Iris on his face; one of complete control. This, unfortunately, infuriated Bianca even more. "And how is he so calm as well! This is ridiculous!"

Iris turned her head, smiling. "Just watch."

**oOoOo**

_Smash!_

Panpour landed on another rock, breathing heavily. On the opposite side of the battlefield, Snivy's tornado finally dissipated. If the small Pokemon was tired from the attack, it wasn't showing it. It merely stuck it's small chest out further, attempting to intimidate it's opponent as a common Leer would.

Cress furrowed his brow; he had underestimated his opponent's power. Based on his Pokémon's condition, this was not a battle that could be won with pure strength. This would take an attack of a more strategic nature.

"Panpour, let's change the nature of this match, shall we? Use Double Team!"

"Pour!"

In an instant, where the one Panpour had stood, five more appeared out of nowhere. Each perched on the remaining rocks, Snivy looked around with slight hesitation. _Which one was the real Panpour?_

Cress grinned. Trip had failed with his much vaunted strategy; now, it was time to start his. "Your move, Trip. Battles aren't all about attack, attack, attack, you know. Sometimes, it's about studying your opponent…taking note of their weaknesses…and you…"

Trip snapped his fingers and pointed at the Panpour who stood to the left of the whole pack. "That one. Hit it with a Leaf Blade, Snivy!"

"Huh?!"

Snivy placed a foot hold in one of the puddles on the battlefield and leaped into the air, tail burning a bright green as the attack began. The attack connected directly with the face of the left-most Panpour, and the impact was immense. The other Panpour disappeared in a flash, and the struck Pokemon flew through the air, straight towards Cress. It hit the ground mere metres in front of him and slid towards the leader, crying softly as it went. The Pokemon had fainted. The battle was over.

"P…pour…"

**oOoOo**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! He did it! He actually did it!" Bianca jumped from her seat in joy as the crestfallen leader scooped up his Pokemon tenderly and looked down in shock and disappointment. Next to her, Iris managed to control her emotions for a second. But only a second.

She too jumped from her seat and embraced her new friend, smiling from ear to ear. _He did it! _Not that she had doubted it for a second, mind. She could tell from the look on his face that he had felt in control of the battle from the time it had begun. It was only a matter of time before he had found a winning move.

"Go Trip! Woo! Yeah! Snivy, you are the best!"

**oOoOo**

Trip slowly walked towards his vanquished opponent, but he couldn't help but grin at the commotion coming from the grandstand. She had come, and she had seen him triumphant. Whoever the other girl was; he didn't really know, and he didn't really care. He had bigger things on his mind.

He had won! A nice thought, but the fact remained there were two more left to defeat. Only then could he afford himself to celebrate.

The leader looked up as Trip approached and smiled. He had to concede the battle; he had been outwitted, outbattled, and outlasted by that impressive Snivy and it's ferocious trainer. He extended his hand, and Trip took it eagerly. "Well battled, Trip. I thought I had you there for a second. But tell me…how did you know which one was the real Panpour?"

"It was simple, really. The real Panpour was still feeling the effects of being tired out by Snivy's Leaf Tornados. Not only was it's chest heaving, but it also positioned itself as far away from Snivy as it could. A logical move…but one that was easy to predict."

Cilan smiled to himself. The boy knew what he was doing. Cress looked surprised, with a hint of admiration. "Well done, Trip. But your job is not done just yet. Choose your next opponent, if you will."

Trip merely smiled and looked away. Seeing the other two leaders, he smiled. Looking back and forth between Cilan and Chili, he nodded towards the spot on which Cress and his fainted Pokemon were standing. "Well, who wants to be next?"

Chili opened his mouth to retort, but Cilan, anxious to gain a first hand look at the boy and his unusual battling techniques, stepped forward. "Why, I would be delighted if you would battle me. What say you, Trip?"

"That's just fine by my, Cilan."

**oOoOo**

The two stood opposite each other, ready to battle, as the girls continued to look on down upon the battlefield. With a sly grin, Cilan threw his Pokeball out revealing, as Trip had predicted, a grass type; a Pansage, similar to a Panpour, but with green fur covering it's head in the shape of a broccoli.

"Hmm…Pansage is a grass type, which means Trip will probably use…"

"Snivy, return! Come on out, Pidove!"

Snivy disappeared in a flash of white, and was quickly replaced by the flying Pidove, who darted around happily in the air. Iris clapped her hands together in delight. "That's a good choice! Flying types have a big advantage over grass types!"

Beside her, Bianca wiggled her finger with caution. "My friend tells me type advantages are overrated. Trip will need to be at his best to win this battle, no matter what type his Pokemon is!"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! But Trip can't lose! He just can't! Come on, Pidove!"

"Dove!"

**oOoOo**

**So Trip is 1-0 up, and looking good to win the Trio Badge! Tune in next time for the completion of his Gym challenge, and to see if Bianca can find her friend somewhere in Striaton City!**


End file.
